1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices having vertical memory cell structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a multi-layered pattern structure. To form such a structure, different types of layers are formed one atop the other on a substrate, and these layers are patterned by an etching process to form vertical structures constituting memory cells, for example, of the device. Electrical and mechanical properties of the semiconductor device may thus depend on how robust the mulit-layered pattern structure is.